Winx Club - Episode 624/Script
Legendary Duel Intro/Recap Narrator: In order to get Musa's voice back, the Winx had to give Rumpelstiltskin, the Legendarium Key. The fairies friendship triumphs once again but the problem of locking the Legendarium still hangs over the Winx. Meanwhile, Musa and Riven parted ways so that Riven could re-discover his inner strength. Scene: The Magic School for Forgers Icy: The Magic School of Forgers is officially under our control. Stormy: And there's nothing they can do about it. *The Trix laughs.* Icy: There, there, Hagen. Bow down to the mighty Trix. Hagen: As the blacksmith of the Company of Light, I will never (Unsure Word) to you, witches of darkness. *Icy uses her magic against Hagen to make him bow down to the Trix.* Hagen: Arggg! Icy: Oh, but look, you just did. Stormy: Now that we got the power of the magic steel, we will be able to defeat Alfea once and for all. *The Trix laughs.* Scene: Tecna and Musa's Dorm Tecna: Getting the Spectrographic Localizer to work is more complicated that I thought. Timmy: You have to set the localizer using a spectrum-sensitive potentiometer. It's the only way to make Cloud Tower visible again. Tecna: Great idea, Timmy. I'll get started. Timmy: Good luck! *Tecna press her computer and something enter the Spectographic Localizer.* Tecna: There! Activating potentiometer. Scene: History Of Magix Classroom Musa: So, where are the pickle? Daphne: Rumpelstiltskin happens to be the greediest, most stubborn dwarf in all legendary history. Bottom line, it won't be easy to get the key back. Bloom: We have to, Daphne. The Legendarium Key is our only hope to locking that book. Daphne: The Alfea Underfloor are full with magic objects. You could look for something important there. Bloom: I'll go and get Stella. My guesses if she's not here, she's... Aisha, Musa and Flora: In her clothing boutique. Scene: Outside Stella's Boutique *Griselda opens the door.* Stella: So, What do you think? Fairy #1: This dress is wonderful but could you give it a little more, flash? Griselda: This time, there won't be any more hiding, Stella. No more fun and game. Scene: Stella's Boutique Stella: Something flashing. Hm. *She uses her magic to create peacock feathers on the fairy.* Stella: How about this? Fairy #1: Oh, wow, Stella. It's exactly what I wanted. Stella: Alterations are my thing. Griselda: Oh, my. I knew it! I just knew there was something going on up here. *Stella gasps.* Stella: Oh, Griselda. *Griselda looks around the boutique.* Stella: You probably wondering what, um... these clothes are? Griselda: Well, isn't this a nice surprise. These dresses are fa-bu-lous! Stella: Really? You're not angry? Because I... Well, I thought for sure that you would be.. Um... Griselda: Not at all. Do you have any feathers in my size? Stella: Of course. Right away! *She uses her magic to create peacock feathers on Griselda. Griselda gasps. Stella creates a mirror.* Griselda: Oh. I look magnificent! If I do say so myself. Bloom: Hey, Stella. You up here? We're all going to the underfloor to... More Thing Coming Soon... Scene: Outside the Alfea Underfloor Coming Soon... Scene: Inside the Alfea Underfloor Coming Soon... Scene: The Dragon Fossils Room Coming Soon... Scene: Alfea Central Courtyard Coming Soon... Scene: Cloud Tower Coming Soon... Scene: Alfea Central Courtyard Coming Soon... Scene: Cloud Tower Coming Soon... Scene: Outside Cloud Tower Coming Soon... Scene: Alfea Central Courtyard Coming Soon... Scene: Pixie Village Coming Soon... Scene: Gloomy Wood Forest Coming Soon... Scene: Pixie Village Coming Soon... Scene: Alfea Central Courtyard Coming Soon... Scene: Outside Cloud Tower Coming Soon... Scene: Alfea Central Courtyard Coming Soon... Scene: Pixie Village Coming Soon... Scene: The Dragon Fossils Room Coming Soon... Ending Narrator: Coming Soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts